


Full Lounge Mode

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Tony was sick. All he really wanted to do was take a nap. But today was his kid's day, and Tony would never spoil that.Never.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Full Lounge Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for dropping by! Hope you enjoy. I just kinda churned this one out, so, let's see how it goes!  
Comments and kudos appreciated :)  
~Lily

Tony rubbed his feverish forehead with a cold hand. It felt good. All he really wanted to do was take a nap. But today was his kid's day, and Tony would never spoil that. Never. 

He coughed and popped a cough drop in his mouth right before Peter entered the workshop. "Hey, Mr. Stark," he greeted. "You look...comfy." 

Oh, right. Tony looked down at himself and relized this was the first time Peter had seen him in full lounge mode: sweats, a fuzzy sweater, and his fluffy slippers (all Stark Industry merch, of course. The salesclerk had almost fainted when he had bought them yesterday. His last outfit had one too many coffee stains and singe marks on it.). 

"Yeah," he replied tiredly. "It's just one of those days." 

Peter looked uncertain now. "If you want me to come back later--" 

"--No. Let's get started." An hour was passed working on shematics and calculations. Tony had sneezed only once and was only slightly distracted by the heat eminating off of him.

"Great job, kid." He ruffled Peter's hair. "Now go build it." 

Peter froze in the middle of patting his hair back down. "On my own?" 

God, this kid was cute. "If you promise not to burn yourself on the sodering iron." 

Peter smirked. "I would, but, y'know, you can never trust Parker luck." 

Tony shook his head. "Just--get started." 

His kid happily rushed off to gather supplies from the storeroom. Tony sat down in front of his own bench, realizing another prototype was due next week. He sighed and started sodering some wires together. 

His forehead burned and his throat tickled, and he swiped at thin air with the sodering iron, missing the wires completely. His eyes were heavy, vision already blurry, and, really, he just...wanted...to sleep...

"Mr. Stark!" Came Peter's panicked voice, accompanied by running. That jolted him awake. 

"Wh--what?" 

The kid picked up the iron and a blob of metal that used to be wire tips. "You dropped the sodering iron when you fell asleep," he said gently. "It's okay, nothing exploaded." 

Tony looked down at the small pool of snot and saliva that indicated where his head had dropped. Ew. "Sorry, Pete," he mumbled, wiping his face all over his sleeve. "I didn't mean to scare ya." 

The kid shook his head. "You didn't." Peter hesitated. "Maybe you should just get some rest." 

"Coffee will do. Can't leave you unattended with that Parker luck of yours." 

Tony watched Peter shrug. "Then I'll come upstairs with you." 

This is exactly what Tony had been trying to avoid. "Nah, kid, you've been looking forward to this f--" 

Peter grabbed his elbow (with the clean sleeve) and dragged his mentor along. "C'mon." 

Tony had no energy to physically undo Peter's grip or resist him, but he could talk. "Kid, don't waste your time on an old guy like me; go have fun." 

"You're not that old, Mr. Stark," Peter said flatly. 

"Y'know I wouldn't want to get you sick." 

"Can't." 

They walked through the workshop doors. "Or let you bring germs back to May." 

"I'll shower." 

They made it halfway up the stairs. "Or--" Tony's breath hitched, and he found himself coughing. Nearly doubled over, he groped for the railing, but instead Peter put his shoulders under Tony's arm, supporting him and rubbing his back until he stopped coughing. 

Tony didn't protest after that. He realized the kid wasn't going to stop until he was safely tucked in his bed. But maybe..."I'll be fine on the couch," the not-that-old man stated, reclaiming his arm and walking towards the living room. 

They had made it upstairs from the basement to the first floor, but his bedroom was another flight up. Peter grabbed his elbow again. "Mr. Stark..." 

"A nap's a nap, kid. The couch is fine." 

The kid was clearly debating something. "The bed is more comfortable," he said weakly. 

Tony was too tired and hot and sticky for any equivocation. "Pete. Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, haha, um," Peter stalled. He looked and acted exactly like a deer in the headlights. Tony gave him a look. "Pepper has this policy where everyone is supposed to help each other out, as in forcing them to do things they need to do. She said it's from the Tower days. But, anyways, the rule for you is to make sure you sleep in a bed, especially when you're--" Peter cringed while Tony sneezed loudly. "--sick." 

The older man rubbed his face. "Bless you," Peter added belatedly. His mentor just sighed. 

"Yeah, I remember that. I'll tell you the story of how we had to break Clint's addiction to Fruitloops later. For now, I guess I'll go to bed." Tony ruffled Peter's hair. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He walked upstairs mumbling something about Pepper. 

Peter was relieved that he hadn't broken Pepper's rules and had helped his mentor out. Hot cocoa, he decided, would be a great thing. It would warm up Mr. Stark and soothe his throat. 

In three minutes, two mugs were all set, and Peter carefully walked upstairs with them. "Mr. Stark," he called softly, opening the door with his foot. "I made hot coc-oh." The man was already asleep. Peter fixed the lop-sided comfortor to cover Mr. Stark's feet. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Well, that just meant two mugs of cocoa for Peter, didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is such a dear ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
